O melhor lugar para se estar
by annachanbl
Summary: Duas shortfic de fim de ano. A primeira sobre o Natal Hyoga POV e a segunda sobre Ano novo Shun POV. Não tem relação uma com a outra. Fluffy Hyoga x Shun
1. O melhor lugar para se estar

**Minha primeira short-fic... Não esperem muito ;;**

**

* * *

**

** O melhor lugar para se estar**

Dezembro é um mês insuportável. Por que, me pergunta? Bem, em grande parte é pelas festas de fim de ano. Não consigo entender o porquê de todos fazerem tanta festa por causa do Natal! Sim, eu sou cristão... Ou pelo menos eu era... Na verdade nem sei mais! Bem, a religião de minha mãe era cristã logo eu tenho o mínimo de respeito pelas idéias, mesmo que não aceite grande parte delas.

Eu nunca comemorei essa data, a última vez que me lembro de ter tido uma ceia de Natal (com direito a presentes e pinheiro enfeitado) foi quando _mama _estava viva. Depois disso passei a morar com pessoas budistas durante grande parte da minha vida, logo eu não tinha com quem comemorar. Não que eu esteja reclamando, na verdade acabei me acostumando a passar essa data em branco. Por esse motivo me surpreendi com aquele pedido...

Eu estava no Japão me recuperando dos ferimentos causados por nossa última batalha. Só estávamos eu e ele na casa, não sei por que não havia voltado pra Sibéria antes, acho que não queria deixá-lo sozinho depois de tudo pelo que passou... Afinal ele é um dos meus melhores amigos. Eu tinha que ter certeza de que estava bem, era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de tudo que fez por mim...

Então, como dizia estávamos só nós dois na casa. Eu lia o jornal quando ele desceu e sentou-se ao meu lado me dando um bom dia sorridente, como eu percebi depois do tempo de convívio, ser seu costume fazer.

Ainda vestia pijamas (branco com listras inclinadas na cor verde) e pelo seu rosto devia ter acabado de acordar.

- Hyoga, o que vai fazer semana que vem?

- Hum? Nada por quê? – perguntei sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

- É Natal! Esqueceu? – ele continuava sorrindo e olhando pra mim.

- Ah, é mesmo... Eu nem me toquei nisso.

Não dei muita importância ao comentário e continuei minha leitura, mas Shun parecia estar inquieto ao meu lado. Olhei para ele novamente, sabia que ele ia dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu estava pensando... – ele dizia um pouco sem jeito – Se você não gostaria de passar o Natal aqui, eu ia tentar cozinhar alguma coisa... Isso é claro se você não tiver algum lugar pra ir!

Ele não olhou pra mim em momento algum, parecia até estar escondendo seu rosto de mim. Mas eu podia ver sua face ficando ligeiramente vermelha.

Por que ele tinha tido essa reação? Eu também me pergunto...

Mas pior foi a minha própria reação! Não é nenhum pedido de outro mundo, ele estava apenas me convidando a passar o natal com ele, mas algo dentro de mim pareceu explodir! Meu estômago se revirou umas três vezes antes de eu ter coragem de responder que não poderia aceitar, pois eu iria visitar o "túmulo" de minha mãe. Isso era mentira, eu não preciso de datas para visitá-la, vou quando bem entendo. Não sei por que menti, seria tão ruim assim ter aceitado?

Bem, é por isso que estou aqui hoje. Véspera de natal, os aldeões estão cada um em suas casas comemorando com suas famílias, acho que a minha é a única que não tem pisca-pisca no telhado ou pequenos duendes espalhados no jardim coberto de gelo. Na TV passam apenas comerciais de gente feliz, abraçando uns aos outros. Crianças desembrulhando pacotes maiores que si próprias e mesas com as mais variadas receitas tradicionais.

Desisto de assistir a televisão, pego meu casaco mais grosso e saio na noite gelada da Sibéria. Já que eu havia dito que iria lá para ver minha mãe, então resolvi ir de verdade. Mas antes que pudesse por um pé fora da aldeia alguém chamou meu nome. Era um de meus vizinhos, Alec. Um homem jovem e simpático. Devia ter uns 30 anos. Tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanhos claro e estava com a barba por fazer. Parei esperando ele se aproximar.

- Feliz Natal Hyoga!

- Feliz natal Alec, o que faz aqui fora nesse frio?

- Ah, meu sobrinho. Ele estava brincando com uma bola no terraço e ela acabou voando, eu vim buscar. - E só então eu vi o brinquedo apertado contra seu corpo – E você, está sozinho? Se quiser vai ser muito bem vindo lá em casa, está a família toda lá!

- Ah, muito obrigado, mas não tenho esse direito. Tenho que recusar.

- Entendo que não se sinta a vontade, mas... Você não tem ninguém no Japão com quem queira estar? Um rapaz como você deve ter muito amigos!

"_Alguém com quem eu queira estar? Talvez..."_

Uma voz feminina chamou Alec, ele me desejou boas festas e voltou para sua casa me deixando com uma vontade enorme de me afogar por ter pensado em Shun naquele momento. Talvez ele não estivesse tão acostumado com a solidão como eu, o que estava fazendo e o que estava pensando naquele momento? Por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Por que sentia tanta vontade de correr até o Japão e...

"_E o que Hyoga? Para de pensar besteira!"_

Não queria mais ir até minha mãe, perdi completamente o animo! Ela entenderia... Eu poderia vê-la outro dia... Voltei pra casa sem acender as luzes e me atirei na cama sem tirar nem uma peça de roupa. O relógio digital me dizia que faltavam 2 horas para a meia-noite, com o fuso-horário deveriam faltar umas 4 ou 5 horas no Japão. Tentei pensar em alguma coisa para pegar no sono, mas na minha mente eu só via ele... Senti meu coração apertar desconfortavelmente. Ouvia as risadas nas casas da vizinhança e me senti solitário como há muito tempo não sentia.

Entendi então porque eu tinha ficado no Japão durante todo aquele tempo, mesmo eu já tendo me recuperado. Não foi por pena de Shun ficar sozinho, mas sim por que _eu_ não queria ficar sozinho. Eu queria estar com ele, ele me fazia bem... Sempre fez, como não percebi antes? Ele sempre me fez companhia, sempre ficou do meu lado e quando ele me pede a mesma coisa eu fujo...

Foi medo então que senti naquela hora? Medo de admitir pra mim mesmo que eu queria aceitar o pedido dele, queria passar a noite inteira ao seu lado sem mais ninguém por perto.

Os mais diversos e absurdos pensamentos passaram por minha cabeça e antes que me desse conta já era o começo de um novo dia. Olhei pela janela do meu quarto, a neve caia fina e eu pude ver as pessoas se abraçando dentro de suas casas, exatamente como nos comerciais da tevê. Será que ele me deixaria abraçá-lo daquele jeito?

Decidi deixar o medo pra trás, na pior das hipóteses ele acharia apenas que eu me empolguei demais. Não queria estar ali sozinho, era com Shun quem eu queria estar!

Corri o mais rápido que pude até o aeroporto mais próximo, por sorte um vôo estava partindo àquela hora. Comprei a passagem e embarquei. Fiquei o tempo todo pensando se não teria sido mais fácil e econômico ter usado meu cosmo para chegar ao Japão, mas Atena nos proibiu de usar nossos poderes quando não estamos em batalha.

Aterrissei às quinze para meia-noite. Não ia dar tempo de chegar! Peguei o primeiro táxi que encontrei em direção à mansão, mas me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante antes: O presente! Não poderia chegar lá de mãos abanando! Pedi ao motorista para parar em uma lojinha de rua, uma das poucas que estava aberta àquela hora.

Finalmente cheguei em casa, já haviam se passado quase dez minutos depois da meia-noite. A sala estava escura feito breu, acendi as luzes e comecei a procurar por Shun. Na cozinha estavam os restos de seu jantar e apenas um prato e um copo, ambos vazios. Subi as escadas e fui procurá-lo no quarto, também não estava lá. Ouvi um ruído vindo da sala de TV que ficava num outro corredor, fui até lá e encontrei a televisão ligada em um desenho animado que mostrava uma rena de nariz exageradamente vermelho. No sofá estava ele, deitado... Caído no sono, o controle remoto ainda em sua mão. Desliguei o aparelho e me ajoelhei perto de seu rosto tirando um fio de cabelo que estava grudado em seus lábios. Ele notou minha presença e abriu os olhos sonolento. Quando notou que era eu ajoelhado arregalou os olhos e sentou depressa no sofá ajeitando os cabelos.

- O que está fazendo aqui Hyoga? Não devia estar na Sibéria visitando sua mãe?

- Eu estava, mas percebi que preferia estar aqui. Desculpe ter chegado tarde... – Sentei-me ao lado dele colocando uma sacola da cor vinho em suas pernas. – Não deu tempo de embrulhar.

Pensei ter visto seus olhos brilharem ao ver o urso branco de pelúcia que comprei. Talvez tenha sido impressão, mas seu sorriso foi verdadeiro... Como eu gosto daquele sorriso...

- Desculpe ter comprado um presente tão bobo, mas eu estava correndo pra chegar aqui... Não tive tempo de procurar nada melhor...

- Ele é lindo! Eu adorei, obrigado!

E então o que eu esperava aconteceu, ele pulou em meus braços me abraçando com força. Abaixei o rosto sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos e passei as mãos por suas costas retribuindo o gesto.

- Eu também comprei uma coisa pra você! – ele afastou um pouco o corpo do meu, mas seus braços continuavam envoltos no meu pescoço. – Vou pegar... Fique aq...

Shun tentou se levantar, mas eu o puxei. Não queria que ele fosse nem por um segundo. Dessa vez fui eu quem o abraçou.

- Depois... Por enquanto estar assim com você já é mais que suficiente...

**FIM**


	2. O melhor lugar para se estar II

**Nhuu o final tá sem graça T-T**

**Shun POV**

**

* * *

**

**O melhor lugar para se estar II**

Tudo começou numa noite a apenas dois dias atrás. Seiya apareceu na mansão onde eu, Hyoga e meu irmão Ikki, estamos passando os dias. Caso não saibam Seiya tinha acabado de sair do hospital e nem nós ou os médicos esperávamos que ele se recuperasse tão cedo! Foi uma surpresa e tanto vê-lo fora da cama!

Passamos quase a noite inteira conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, inclusive sobre o ano novo que estava quase chegando. Foi idéia do meu irmão que nós fossemos a praia ver a queima de fogos que tem todos os anos. Eu logo concordei por que nunca tinha visto uma de perto! E além do mais era um acontecimento único meu irmão ter feito um convite para sairmos todos juntos!

Bem, como posso dizer... Ele é meio anti-social...

De início todos concordamos, Seiya ficou de ligar para Shiryu que estava passando os dias em sua casa na China, para que ele viesse também. Nii-san disse que Shiryu não iria largar a namoradinha dele para ficar com quatro marmanjos... Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma namorada, mas não comentei nada. Eu sempre sou o último a saber das coisas mesmo...

Quando acordei no dia seguinte encontrei Hyoga tomando café da manhã sozinho. Dezembro é um mês muito frio e mesmo tendo aquecimento dentro da mansão eu ainda precisei vestir um casaco de moletom pra me sentir a vontade, mas Hyoga vestia apenas uma camisa de malha.

Perguntei a ele se não estava com frio, ele apenas me deu um sorriso e disse que já estava mais que acostumado. Lembro que ele me disse uma vez que no lugar onde ele vive a temperatura chega à mais de 30 graus abaixo de zero! Se ele não estava exagerando então realmente um clima desses deve ser como o verão pra ele!

Hyoga é um amigo muito importante pra mim. Mesmo se eu dissesse aqui o quanto o considero isso não seria o bastante. Hyoga é... _Especial_, entende?

É claro que ele não sabe disso. Nem imagino o que faria se soubesse...

Bem, ultimamente temos ficado próximos e isso já é muito bom. Antes ele nem ao menos olhava pra mim direito... Na verdade ele ainda não olha muito, mas está se abrindo mais e isso é um passo muito grande pra ele!

Sabe, Hyoga pode parecer um pouco anti-social como nii-san, mas os dois são muito diferentes! Hyoga é apenas fechado, mas depois que você o conhece melhor percebe como ele é de verdade.

Uma prova do quanto ele está melhorando é que ele está aqui agora. Sim, isso é uma melhora! Se fosse poucos meses atrás a primeira coisa que ele teria feito era voltar pra casa dele na Sibéria e se isolar de tudo e de todos! E hoje, olha só, ele até aceitou ir conosco à queima de fogos! Ah, isso me deixa muito feliz!

- Do que está rindo Shun? – Ele abaixa o copo de café que estava bebendo e olha pra mim curioso.

- Não é nada... Só estava lembrando de um sonho que tive...

Eu tive que mentir pra ele, não podia realmente contar o que estava pensando!

- Shun eu... – ele recomeça a falar chamando minha atenção – Eu estava pensando sobre o convite que Ikki fez... Sobre o ano novo...

- Ah sim, eu achei uma ótima idéia! – Sorrio pegando um biscoito amanteigado da mesa.

- É, mas... Eu não sei se eu quero ir...

- Por quê?

- Imagina a quantidade de pessoas que vai ter! Não acha melhor ficar aqui em casa mesmo? Aposto que dá pra ver os fogos da varanda...

- Mas, não é a mesma coisa é? – pergunto um pouco desanimado – O legal é exatamente ir para um lugar cheio...

"_O que estou falando? Desde quando eu gosto de lugar cheio? _

_Mas Hyoga... Não quero que fique sozinho..."_

- Você prefere ficar aqui sozinho a ir com a gente? Por favor, não diga isso! Eu quero muito que você vá também! Todos nós precisamos nos distrair um pouco!

- Eu sei... Mas, que diferença faz se eu for ou não? Vão vocês quatro, eu não me import...

- Faz toda a diferença! – eu o interrompo um pouco mais exaltado do que de costume. – Se você não for então... Eu também não vou!

Ele me olha sem entender minha atitude, mas é claro que não entende... Como poderia saber que eu quero ficar onde quer que ele esteja?

- Por que esta dizendo isso?

- Porque sim!

E lá estava eu agindo como criança na frente da pessoa que eu menos quero que me veja como uma. Mas, que resposta eu poderia dar? Como eu poderia explicar a ele que a última coisa que quero é vê-lo sozinho novamente?

Como se tivesse lido minha mente ele diz:

- Eu já disse que não me importo em ficar sozinho.

"_Mas eu me importo em te deixar..."_

Naquele momento nii-san desceu para tomar café conosco. Hyoga e eu não tocamos mais no assunto.

Hoje é véspera de ano novo, agora estou me arrumando para podermos ir até a praia. Hyoga não vai. E eu não tive coragem de desfeitear o convite de meu irmão.

"_Talvez eu devesse chamá-lo mais uma vez, quem sabe ele não acaba de empolgando com a idéia?_"

Paro na porta de seu quarto, mas não bato, apenas o chamo:

- Hyoga, está ai?

Ele abre a porta instantes depois deixando que eu entrasse e sentasse em uma poltrona em ao lado da cama.

- Se veio aqui tentar me convencer a ir pode desistir. – Ele diz com um sorriso no rosto sentando no colchão macio à minha frente. Nossos joelhos quase se tocavam, o que fez meu coração bater ligeiramente mais rápido.

- Ta, eu vim pra isso... Mas posso pelo menos perguntar por que você não quer ir? Não pode ser só por que vai estar cheio!

- Bem, eu não estou com espírito pra comemorações é isso...

Inclino meu corpo para frente para poder tocar suas mãos, senti um estranho calafrio percorrendo minha espinha quando finalmente toquei sua pele. Suas mãos estavam geladas e eu as segurei entre as minhas trazendo-as para mais perto de mim.

- Não está mesmo com frio?

- Isso é normal, elas quase sempre ficam assim...

Ele também se inclina fazendo nossos rostos ficarem mais próximos. Senti meu rosto arder, será que ele tinha visto como eu estava vermelho?

Ouço a voz de meu irmão me chamando no andar de baixo, mas não me mexo. Eu estava paralisado com a pouca distancia entre nós dois. Hyoga também continuou como estava, suas mãos ainda repousavam entre as minhas.

- Acho melhor você ir Shun.

- Não. Eu só vou se você for.

- ...

- Não vou te deixar sozinho. Como você mesmo disse podemos ver os fogos pela varanda.

Ele se levantou sem olhar pra mim e caminhou em direção a porta.

- Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que eu _quero_ ficar sozinho? Por favor, se você entende agora vá logo.

Quando chegamos à praia vi que não estava tão cheio quanto eu imaginava, ou talvez ainda estivesse cedo... Mas duvido que esse seja o motivo, afinal já eram quase dez da noite. Shiryu tinha chegado naquele mesmo dia, estava ajudando Seiya a forrar com um pano grande um pedaço da areia próximo à um rochedo.

Nii-san trazia nas mãos duas garrafas de cerveja que ele tinha acabado de comprar num quiosque ali perto. Se eu estivesse em meu estado normal nunca teria deixado ele comprar duas garrafas de cerveja sem reclamar, mas eu estava horrível depois do que Hyoga havia dito.

Ele não queria minha companhia e eu estava sendo um bobo ao pensar que estaria ajudando se ficasse com ele! Mas ele tinha razão... Eu não pensei em momento algum na vontade dele, pensei apenas em mim mesmo e em como _eu_ queria estar com ele... Eu sou realmente um idiota.

- Shun, o que ce tem? – Ikki encosta uma das garrafas geladas em minha cabeça me despertando na mesma hora de meus pensamentos.

- Aii! Não encosta isso em mim, ta frio!

- Triste e mal-humorado. Realmente aconteceu alguma coisa!

- Não é mal-humor! É por que está realmente frio e colocar algo gelado na minha cabeça não ajuda!

Seiya e Shiryu tinham agora esticado o segundo pano para que eu e meu irmão pudéssemos nos sentar também. A areia estava gelada, pude sentir quando a toquei ao sentar junto ao meu irmão. Ele bebia a cerveja direto do gargalo. Dei um olhar de reprovação que ele fingiu não notar, continuou falando:

- Hum... Não ta de mal-humor, mas ta triste então?

- Não.

- Você sabe que não consegue mentir. Seu rosto é expressivo demais. É só olhar pra você e já se vê tudo.

"_Você não sabe de nada nii-san..."_

- Ta bom, se você não quer me contar...

Os minutos pareciam horas. Eu queria voltar pra casa, mas não podia. Não podia por meu irmão e também por Hyoga. A única coisa que podia fazer era esperar o Ano Novo para que pudéssemos voltar todos juntos, mas o tempo não estava cooperando!

Nii-san conheceu uma garota e os dois se distanciaram um pouco para poder conversarem à sós. Seiya e Shiryu estavam entretidos em conversas das quais eu não sentia a menor vontade de participar. Me desculpei com os dois e me levantei para dar uma volta. Talvez assim a meia-noite chegasse mais rápido.

Andei para longe da multidão, agora era eu quem queria ficar só. Encontrei um lugar que parecia deserto o suficiente, sentei-me na areia gelada e passei a apreciar o mar. Estava realmente frio, ainda mais naquela área com bem menos gente. A cada respiração que eu dava podia ver o ar se transformando rapidamente em uma nevoa esbranquiçada. Abracei minhas pernas escondendo metade do rosto nos joelhos. Fechei os olhos ouvindo o barulho das ondas batendo e voltei a pensar em Hyoga. Não que eu tivesse deixado de pensar em algum momento...

Ele não precisava ter sido tão rude... Mas também eu havia sido muito inconveniente...

Mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo sabendo que ele não me queria por perto, eu senti uma imensa vontade de voltar e ficar com ele! Senti minhas lágrimas descendo por meu rosto, eu podia chorar ali, ninguém ia perceber, não havia quase ninguém por perto. Chorei por me achar um idiota cheio de ilusões... O frio parecia aumentar a cada segundo, mas nem assim eu parei de chorar para voltar para o lado mais quente da praia.

Algo apitou e um feixe de fumaça saiu do chão para explodir em inúmeras cores no céu escuro. Ainda não era ano novo... Era só alguém se empolgando.

- Parece que alguém quer logo que o ano chegue ao fim.

Olhei pra cima assustado. Aquela voz era...

- H- Hyoga!

Passei as mãos pelos olhos limpando as lágrimas que não queria que ele visse. Ele sentou ao meu lado, retirou o casaco que vestia e jogou em minhas costas.

- Não devia ficar em frente ao mar num frio desses. Vai acabar se resfriando...

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Mudei de idéia. Pensei... Já que você queria tanto que eu viesse... Por que não?

- Mas como soube que eu estava aqui...? – eu olhava para a areia, não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Hum, não sei. Algo me disse que você estaria por aqui...

- ...

- Olha... Eu também vim pra te pedir desculpa.

- Não tem porque se desculpar.

- Claro que tenho. Sei que fui grosso com você, mas eu não queria que você deixasse de se divertir por minha causa.

- Ah... Eu estou me divertindo tanto...

Me encolhi mais dentro do casaco dele, ele percebeu e passou um braço por meus ombros. No mesmo instante meu coração pareceu ter esquecido de bater.

- E é por minha culpa que está assim...

- Não. – tentei disfarçar, mas era como nii-san tinha dito. Meu rosto sempre me delata.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso sabia? – ele sussurra perto de meu rosto fazendo-o ferver ainda mais.

- Já me falaram isso hoje. – Tentei dar um sorriso ao responder.

- Olha, eu não quis vir por que não estou acostumado a essas coisas. Pensei que eu não fosse me sentir a vontade entende? É claro que não, essa é a pior desculpa do mundo, eu sei. Mas era isso mesmo. Eu não sabia se ia gostar ou não, pensei que fosse me sentir deslocado então preferi ficar em casa.

- Hyoga...

- Hum...

- Você é um bobo... – eu não consegui prender o sorriso – Ficar deslocado? Como se eu fosse deixar você sozinho! – me arrependi instantaneamente de ter dito aquilo. Levei a mão a boca para me calar, meu rosto estava prestes a explodir.

- É claro que não deixaria. Eu sei disso! – Ele também sorria e se aproximou ainda mais de mim. – Obrigado.

Senti seus lábios em meus cabelos, meu coração já estava palpitando em minha garganta.

Não sei de onde tirei a coragem para encará-lo nos olhos, mas quando o fiz ele olhava pra mim ainda sorrindo, nunca nossos rostos tinham estado tão perto... Quando dei por mim meus lábios já estavam contra os dele. Sua boca era macia e, para minha surpresa, quente.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito, talvez tenha sido alguns minutos, talvez horas... Eu não tinha mais noção de nada! Só sei que fomos interrompidos por mais apitos e barulhos de explosões. Era finalmente o inicio de outro ano!

Ficamos olhando o espetáculo de lá, ele me abraçava o tempo inteiro. Eu tinha muitas coisas para perguntar a ele, mas nada que não pudesse esperar até o próximo ano... Mas uma coisa pelo menos eu tinha que dizer:

- Hyoga...

- O que?

- É verdade sabe, que eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho.

- E eu nem quero que deixe...

**FIM**


End file.
